Don't go away, omake
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: UA. Fye est un patient dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Fei Wan. Son psy est Kurogané. Une relation se tisse, complexe et mélancolique... mais les choses peuvent s'arranger, à condition de ne pas fuir. Two-shot: préquelle et séquelle de "Don't go away".
1. My very first time

Bonjour tout le monde! Petite explication avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet: ceci est, comme le titre l'indique, un two-shot composé de deux omake. Ces omake se réfèrent à une fic que j'ai postée il y a bien longtemps dans le fandom, pour l'anniversaire de ChibiKitsu. Vous pouvez lire ce premier omake (la préquelle de "Don't go away") sans avoir lu la fic de base, mais ce serait plus difficile pour le second (qui est la séquelle).

Pour la petite histoire, des revieweuses m'avaient demandé un omake sur toutes les premières fois de Kurogané et Fye (premier baiser, premier rapport, etc), ce que j'ai fait avec plaisir... mais avec un gros délai xD (manque d'inspiration, c'est la vie^^")).

Je ne sais pas trop quoi raconter de plus, donc... bonne lecture xD

Ah, avant de commencer, je dois vous prévenir: il y a un lemon à la fin du chapitre. Il est assez long et détaillé (puisque la demande des revieweuses était explicitement le premier rapport sexuel entre Kuro et Fye), mais ce n'est pas pour autant un PWP. Celles qui me connaissent peuvent l'affirmer, je mets toujours un point d'honneur à ce que mes lemons ne soient pas du gros porno mais gardent une grande part de tendresse et de douceur. Donc, même les lectrices les plus pures n'auront pas de problèmes à le lire (du moins je pense^^").

**My very first time**

_(Ma toute première fois)_**  
><strong>

Kurogané marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital, les doigts crispés sur son minuscule téléphone portable.

-Je ne vois pas ce que je devrais expliquer : je-ne-veux-plus-te-voir… N'en fais pas non plus un drame, c'est pas comme si on était ensemble depuis des années… Tu ne croyais quand même pas…

Voyant les regards que les infirmières lui jetaient, il baissa la voix pour continuer :

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je rêvais d'une « situation stable », comme tu dis, avec un type comme toi ? Oui, c'est ça, je te quitte pour un autre, si tu veux. Fous-moi la paix, j'ai du boulot moi… je sais, on a vécu des trucs bien, je sais, tu peux pas vivre sans moi, ça fait des mois que tu me ressors les mêmes trucs. Mais au final c'est moi qui m'investis et c'est toi qui disparais dans la nature et qui réapparais comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ai fait des efforts, j'ai cru qu'on pourrait construire quelque chose, et je me suis trompé. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, et disparais de ma vie.

Il raccrocha sans laisser l'autre répondre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir avec un tel cinglé ? Que des ennuis… Il soupira d'exaspération et poussa une porte.

-Ce n'est que moi, s'annonça-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Sur le lit, Fye se coiffait, assis en tailleur.

-Bonjour, Kuro-Kuro !

-Kurogané, corrigea le médecin en souriant presque. Comment ça va, ce matin ?

Fye ne répondit pas, posa sa brosse sur la table de nuit.

-Et toi ?

-Pas terrible. Tu as bien pris tes médicaments ?

-Oui.

Fye souriait, assis sur les draps, dans ses vêtements trop grands et trop blancs. Un ange.

-Pourquoi tu dis que ça ne va pas terrible ?

-Problèmes personnels, grommela Kurogané en feuilletant le dossier du blond.

-C'est bizarre, tu me dis de parler comme si ça réglait tout et toi tu ne dis jamais rien.

Kurogané haussa un sourcil.

-D'accord, je te dis ce que j'ai et tu me dis ce que tu as.

Il tendit la paume et Fye lui serra la main, scellant leur pacte.

-J'ai rompu.

Fye voulut demander qui, quand, pourquoi, mais n'osa pas.

-Yui me dit des choses étranges.

Le bic de Kurogané émit un faible « clic » lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour commencer à écrire.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration.

-D'habitude il me dit comment me comporter, il me calme quand je m'énerve, il me console quand je suis triste. Mais depuis quelques jours il me dit des choses…

-Quel genre ?

Fye ne répondit pas, les joues roses. Il ramena ses genoux sous son menton.

-Il te dit des choses agressives ? insista Kurogané. Il te fait du mal ?

-P-pas vraiment…

-Il te dit de faire de mauvaises choses ? suggéra le psychiatre avec une douceur qu'il adoptait lorsqu'il parlait à ses malades.

-…oui.

-Quel genre de mauvaises choses ?

-J'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que lui, tu vois ? Alors quand il veut me faire croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre…

-En quoi est-ce mauvais ? l'interrompit Kurogané.

Fye entrouvrit les lèvres, surpris. Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi évident ?

-Moi ? Comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas avoir de problèmes en s'approchant de moi ?

-J'ai pas de problème, moi, dit Kurogané en haussant une épaule.

-« Pas de problème » ? répéta Fye en riant, acide. Ça fait pas deux semaines que tu me connais et ton couple est déjà en miettes. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre que Yui entrer dans ma vie, c'est condamner cette personne. Je porte la poisse.

Kurogané prenait note. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il releva la tête pour regarder le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Il est là, maintenant ?

-Non. Je viens de prendre mes médicaments.

-D'accord. Alors on va parler sérieusement.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre scellée et croisa négligemment les jambes.

-Tu es amoureux ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? s'écria Fye. Non !

-On réagit tous comme ça, au début. Tu ferais bien d'écouter Yui pour une fois. C'est… c'est important.

Fye avait caché son visage dans ses mains.

-Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, hein ? dit le médecin en se décollant de la fenêtre.

Le blond secoua la tête sans dire un mot. Non, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Et alors ?

-Bon, je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Je repasserai à midi. A tout à l'heure.

Il partit. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna de nouveau vers le lit.

-Et c'est qui ? demanda-t-il, piqué par une curiosité qu'il ne pouvait ni ne voulait s'avouer.

-Aucune importance, dit Fye avec un sourire doux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait m'aimer ou même me supporter, de toute façon.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, Kurogané ne fut même pas étonné que Fye pût être amoureux d'un homme. Comme si, quelque part, il s'y attendait. Peut-être que les gens qui partagent une même particularité invisible peuvent d'instinct se reconnaître entre eux…

-A tout à l'heure, répéta Kurogané en retournant dans le couloir.

OoOoO

Quelques semaines passèrent. Au fil de leurs entrevues, Kurogané parvint peu à peu à retracer le portrait intérieur de Fye, à comprendre qui il était, d'où il venait, où étaient nées ses souffrances. Jamais il ne s'était autant pris à ce jeu de découverte. Ils ne parlèrent plus des « choses étranges » que Yui disait à Fye. Ils ne parlaient plus d'amour – qu'y aurait-il eu à dire ? Un jour, à midi, alors qu'il marchait vers la chambre du blond en remettant de l'ordre dans son agenda, le sachet contenant son repas coincé sous le bras, il entendit deux infirmières parler de Kobato, une de ses patientes qui avait quitté l'hôpital. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était bien qu'elle s'en aille. Cet hôpital ne valait rien et il le savait. Le directeur n'avait comme doctrine que le gavage de médicaments. Heureusement, Ashura serait bientôt de retour de congé maladie et Kurogané pourrait quitter ce bâtiment morbide et retourner chez Daidôji.

En poussant la porte de la chambre de Fye, il soupira imperceptiblement. Ce petit blond allait lui manquer, une fois qu'il aurait quitté ce travail de remplacement.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants de sujets futiles, puis abordèrent la question du départ de Kobato. Fye eut une crise de délire aiguë, si violente que Kurogané n'y comprit rien. Il disait que seules les princesses étaient libérées des tours imprenables, jamais les garçons. Il disait qu'il s'enfuirait. Lorsqu'il s'écroula, tremblant d'énervement, Kurogané glissa un calmant entre ses lèvres blanches et le tint contre lui.

-Calme-toi, respire…

-Je veux partir…

-Tu vas… tu vas partir, chuchota Kurogané.

-Avec Yui…

-Oui.

-Je veux partir…

Lorsque le corps de Fye devint plus lourd, Kurogané comprit qu'il s'était évanoui. Il le coucha sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés, le temps de se remettre du choc. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond entrer dans un tel état de transe. Jetant un regard à sa montre, il vit qu'il devait partir voir d'autres malades.

-Ne le répète pas, mais tu vas me manquer quand je serai parti… chuchota-t-il en repoussant une mèche blonde qui barrait le front de Fye.

En sortant, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir en le laissant dans cette prison blanche. Il était amoureux.

-Merde, pesta Kurogané.

Qui était assez _idiot_ pour tomber amoureux d'un déséquilibré mental ? Lui. Evidemment.

Mais il revit en pensée le sourire lumineux de Fye et tout énervement s'évanouit. Il allait sauver ce gosse.

OoOoO

-Tu as dit quoi ? s'exclama Fye en écarquillant les yeux.

-J'ai introduit une demande pour te faire sortir de l'hôpital de Fei Wan et te transférer à celui de Tomoyo Daidôji, répéta Kurogané, les bras croisés.

-Mais… c'est un hôpital de jour, tu me l'as dit. Où je vais vivre ?

-Chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua abruptement Fye, presque en colère.

Pendant quelques secondes, Kurogané ne put que rester muet. La réaction de Fye était désarmante.

-Parce que tu ne guériras pas ici, et que l'hôpital de Tomoyo propose des méthodes plus modernes et plus efficaces pour-

-Non, l'interrompit-il. Pourquoi chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire chez toi ?

Le médecin resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, déstabilisé.

-Parce que c'est ce que j'ai décidé ! trancha-t-il finalement en balayant d'un revers de la main les protestations du jeune homme.

-Mais j'en veux pas de tes décisions ! répondit Fye en haussant le ton et en fusillant Kurogané du regard. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai envie de changer de vie ?

Le psychiatre préféra ne pas discuter avec lui. Les dialogues avec ses patients finissaient toujours de façon surréaliste. Il opta pour la solution la plus simple : sortir et le laisser seul.

-De toute façon, j'ai envoyé ma demande à Fei Wan. Si tout se passe bien, dans un mois tu seras transféré.

Fye hurla de rage et lança son oreiller vers Kurogané. Mais il était déjà parti et le coussin s'écrasa sur la porte close. Le blond s'assit au sol, boudeur.

-S'il croit qu'il peut décider pour moi, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! grommela-t-il.

-Il fait ça pour te faire plaisir, murmura Yui en s'asseyant près de lui.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir !

-Dans deux semaines il quitte l'hôpital. Si tu n'es pas transféré, tu ne le reverras jamais.

-… Je sais.

-Et tu ne veux pas ne jamais le revoir.

Fye se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Tais-toi.

OoOoO

Le directeur Fei Wan accorda le transfert de Fye, d'autant plus vite que la personne qui se portait garante de lui était un psychiatre reconnu.

Un matin de début d'hiver, Kurogané ouvrit la porte de son appartement à Fye.

-Je vais t'installer dans le salon, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'acheter un second lit, alors tu dormiras dans le divan pendant quelques semaines.

Le blond acquiesça en regardant Kurogané poser ses valises dans un coin du salon. Le Japonais fit visiter l'appartement.

-La cuisine. Je cuisine moi-même, donc pas de pizzas surgelées ni de lasagnes de supermarché.

Fye promena son regard sur les meubles blancs et les surfaces de travail en granit noir.

-Les toilettes sont là, dit Kurogané en fermant la porte de la cuisine et en ouvrant celle à côté de la porte d'entrée. Suis-moi.

Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le couloir.

-La salle de bain est là, à côté c'est mon bureau. N'y entre pas. Ma chambre.

Fye regarda la porte de la pièce en question avec une curiosité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

-Je ne peux pas y entrer non plus ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose pendant la nuit, oui.

-Et si… quelqu'un est avec toi ?

Kurogané sembla ne pas comprendre.

-Tu ne vas pas rester tout le temps célibataire ! expliqua Fye en écartant les mains.

-On verra à ce moment-là, éluda Kurogané.

Il retourna vers le salon. Immobile dans le couloir, Fye regardait son large dos.

-J'aurais préféré rester _là-bas_, plutôt que d'être ici quand il ramènera une fille, murmura-t-il, amer.

-Tu n'aurais pas aimé rester _là-bas_, chuchota Yui.

OoOoO

Fye posa une gélule jaune sur sa langue et but une gorgée d'eau.

-Je vais dans mon bureau, dit Kurogané en récupérant le verre. Dors vite.

Le blond s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, se roula en boule sur le divan. Le médecin regarda le visage d'ange de Fye posé sur l'oreiller. Il repensa à cette sculpture de Brancusi qu'il avait vue lors d'un voyage à Paris, une tête de cuivre poli, d'un ovale parfait, les yeux clos et inclinée sur le côté.

-A demain.

Il quitta le salon et Fye rouvrit les yeux.

-Yui… chuchota-t-il. Yui, pourquoi j'ai peur ?

Le silence lui répondit.

Il avait pris ses médicaments et Yui avait disparu.

OoOoO

-Bien dormi ? demanda Kurogané lorsque Fye entra dans la cuisine, traînant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage.

-Oui, et toi, Kuro-chan ? s'exclama le blond en s'asseyant à table.

-Oui. Tu as fait du bruit. Cauchemars ?

Fye ne répondit pas, le nez dans son verre de jus d'orange.

-Café ?

-Non merci.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, ils partirent pour l'hôpital de Tomoyo. Dans la voiture, Fye ressentit comme une légère brûlure sur les lèvres et la langue. Une démangeaison. Il crut qu'il avait mangé quelque chose de mauvais et qu'il allait mourir. Tellement stressé par la perspective de mourir empoisonné dans la voiture de son psychiatre, il ne se rendit pas compte que la brûlure s'intensifiait quand son regard croisait celui de Kurogané dans le rétroviseur.

OoOoO

-Il s'adapte bien à la vie chez toi ?

-Assez bien, oui.

-Ça fait deux semaines, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Des problèmes particuliers ?

-Non. Je m'adapte.

-Il s'adapte et tu t'adaptes. Qui s'adapte le plus ?

-… lui, sans doute.

-Tu as l'air mieux depuis quelques jours.

-Mieux ?

-Qui soigne l'autre ?

-J'ai du travail. Au revoir, Tomoyo.

OoOoO

Allongé sur le dos dans le divan, Fye regardait le plafond comme on regarde le ciel en rêvant de s'évader. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, la nuit entrait, froide et humide. Il aimait mieux quand les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. C'était moins oppressant.

-Yui…

Depuis quelques jours, Yui ne répondait plus. Kurogané avait modifié sa prescription et les nouveaux médicaments l'avaient chassé.

-Yui… tu sais, j'ai peur sans toi. Parce que quand tu n'es pas là pour me dire des choses bizarres… je me les dis moi-même… s'il te plaît, Yui…

Alors qu'il appelait dans le noir ce fantôme né de son mal, des larmes comme des étoiles brillaient sur ses joues blanches. Sans bruit, il se leva. Sans plus l'ombre d'une hésitation, il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre de Kurogané. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper.

Fye ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Peut-être à le trouver nu, comme dans les films américains, où les hommes dorment dévêtus quelle que soit l'époque de l'année. Il était emmitouflé dans un gros pull en laine rouge, empêtré dans sa couette. Il avait les sourcils froncés même quand il dormait. Fye était attendri. Il semblait être un petit enfant. C'était mignon. La porte se referma derrière lui avait un petit claquement sec et Kurogané se réveilla instantanément.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

-… j'ai froid.

-Tu m'étonnes, on est en plein décembre, grommela Kurogané.

Considérant sans doute que Fye n'avait rien à ajouter, il se recoucha. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, le blond se glissa à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna le Japonais que l'état de demi-sommeil rendait peu aimable.

-Juste cette nuit, supplia Fye sans se rendre compte vraiment de ce qu'il disait.

Kurogané fut comme figé sur place, foudroyé. Dans son lit, ce gosse qui se blottissait contre lui en quête de chaleur. Sans réfléchir, il se retourna face au blond et ouvrit les bras pour qu'il s'y réfugie, ce qu'il fit. Le nez enfoui dans la laine épaisse, bercé de l'odeur chaude de Kurogané, Fye ferma les yeux.

Tout doucement, parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi et qu'il ne savait plus trop où se trouvait la limite entre correct et incorrect, Kurogané glissa sa large main sur la joue blanche du jeune homme et guida son visage vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne quelle était cette force qui les tenait si serrés.

Dans le noir, Fye retint sa respiration. Quelle était cette boule dans son ventre ? Puis la bouche de Kurogané quitta la sienne et sa main dans son dos le garda dans la chaleur de son corps.

-Dors bien, chuchota Kurogané, gêné.

-Oui. Toi aussi.

Lorsque le Japonais se fut endormi, Fye se permit de sourire.

-Kuro-sama embrasse très bien.

Considérant qu'il n'avait jamais été embrassé par qui que ce soit d'autre, il ne pouvait comparer. Il glissa lentement ses mains sous le pull, sur la peau brûlante.

-Kuro-sama a toujours chaud…

Kurogané gigota un peu et le blond en conclut qu'il devait retirer ses mains. Après de longs instants, blotti entre ses bras, il finit par s'endormir.

OoOoO

-Ça va toujours, la vie avec lui ?

-Oui, oui.

-Tu as l'air bizarre. Un problème ?

-Non.

-C'est un des patients de mon hôpital, il est aussi sous ma responsabilité. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-On a dormi ensemble, c'est tout.

-Dormi ? Dans le sens chaste « dormi dans le même lit », ou dans le-

-Le sens chaste. Normal.

-Je te rappelle que pour une personne « normale », tu as déjà fait suffisamment de choses « anormales » avec des garçons qui d'aventures passaient la nuit dans ton lit.

-Jamais avec un patient.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais !

-J'ai du travail. Bonne journée, Tomoyo.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Fye trouva Kurogané en train de déplacer ses valises.

-Tu fais quoi, Kuro-rin ? demanda-t-il gaiment.

Il ne répondit pas. Le blond le suivit alors qu'il allait dans sa chambre. Le Japonais ouvrit les valises et plaça les vêtements qu'elles contenaient dans sa garde-robe.

-Ce sera plus simple comme ça. Pas besoin d'acheter un nouveau lit, et en plus je pourrai te surveiller la nuit, dit simplement Kurogané en rangeant les valises au-dessus du meuble.

-Je vais dormir avec toi ? Tout le temps ?

De nouveau, sa question resta sans réponse.

-J'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à finir, regarde la télé et je te dirai quand on se couche.

Fye acquiesça docilement et retourna au salon tandis que Kurogané regagnait son bureau. Les yeux rivés à l'écran brillant, Fye avait le ventre tordu d'inquiétude. Dormir avec Kuro-sama ? Tout le temps ? Il aurait dû être joyeux mais la peur restait là, aux aguets, prête à le submerger. Après trois quarts d'heure, la voix de Kurogané l'appela.

-Viens dormir !

Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva.

OoOoO

Accoudé à son bureau, le front dans les mains, Kurogané réfléchissait.

Il lui faisait trop d'effet. Ce n'était ni bon pour lui, personnellement, ni déontologique, du point de vue de sa profession.

Il repensa à la chair tiède de Fye entre ses mains. Il la sentait palpiter même à travers la barrière salvatrice de ses vêtements de nuit. Que se serait-il passé s'il avait faibli et cédé à la tentation, s'il l'avait déshabillé et…

Pourquoi le mot de souillure lui venait-il à l'esprit ? Peut-être parce qu'il était un gosse de dix-neuf ans avec pour lui la pureté des fous, et que lui n'était qu'un homme sali de perversité, dont la trentaine pesait comme un fardeau. S'il l'avait touché, s'il avait cessé de résister, s'il l'avait fait sien et avait fait de son corps un temple à l'amour qui brûlait insidieusement en lui depuis trop longtemps…

Qui sait, peut-être que cela n'aurait pas déplu à Fye. Peut-être que se sentir aimé l'aurait guéri.

Kurogané essayait de se trouver des excuses, des raisons pour lesquelles son désir pourrait passer pour de la compassion.

Il prit son téléphone pour demander à Tomoyo de trouver un autre psy pour Fye D. Flowright.

OoOoO

-Pourquoi j'ai un nouveau psy ? s'écria Fye lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans l'appartement.

Une fois de plus, sa colère laissa Kurogané sans voix.

-Parce que comme tu vis avec moi, on pourrait croire que mon jugement est faussé. On ne peut pas, par exemple, soigner les membres de notre famille. Question d'implication émotionnelle.

Fye resta silencieux. Implication émotionnelle ? Lui ? Ha !

-Seïshirô est un excellent psychiatre et-

-Je lui dirai rien. Ça servira à rien, je lui dirai rien du tout ! exclama Fye en frappant du pied comme un enfant capricieux.

-Arrête de me faire chier, lâcha finalement Kurogané.

Fye alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes sans un mot. Le Japonais savait qu'il en ressortirait environ une demi-heure plus tard. Tout juste le temps de cuisiner. Il alluma le récepteur du dispositif de surveillance qu'il avait installé dans tout l'appartement. Ainsi, il pouvait entendre ce que faisait Fye et s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

« Je dirai rien à ce crétin. Kuro-sama, c'est le premier qui a réussi à me faire parler. »

Un long silence suivit et Kurogané quitta ses fourneaux pour vérifier que le récepteur fonctionnait toujours. La voix de Fye s'éleva, pure et déformée comme par la tristesse.

« Et ce sera le dernier. »

Vaguement perturbé d'être « le seul » en quelque chose pour Fye, Kurogané retourna à ses casseroles avec un petit sourire. Il n'y a pas que l'exclusivité en matière d'amour et de sexe qui puisse rendre un homme heureux. L'exclusivité de la confiance, ça compte aussi.

Lorsque Kurogané eut fini de préparer ses ramen, il mit la table et alla frapper à la porte des toilettes.

-C'est servi.

-Je mangerai pas tant que tu seras pas de nouveau mon psy ! dit la voix de Fye.

-Ça va être froid, répondit Kurogané sans se laisser démonter.

Dans les toilettes, Fye pleurait silencieusement. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre que Kuro-Kuro. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de caprice. Que ferait-il s'il le remettait _là-bas _?

-Je veux juste Kuro, chuchota Fye en essuyant ses joues.

Perché sur la gouttière de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, Yui le regardait en silence.

-Viens manger, dit Kurogané.

Fye se leva et ouvrit la porte.

OoOoO

Une fois dans l'obscurité du lit de Kurogané, Fye se tendit vers lui. Lentement, avec ce courage ridicule des petits enfants, il embrassa ses lèvres. Kurogané répondit à son baiser avec une infinie douceur. Sans un mot, il chercha les yeux bleus de l'être frêle entre ses bras. Les ayant trouvés, il s'y accrocha avec comme du désespoir. Avec avidité.

Désir brûlant qui lui dévorait les entrailles depuis de trop longues semaines.

Le regard de Fye était inexpressif, lointain. Comme s'il avait à peine conscience de son corps. Kurogané le déshabilla lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de protester. Il se laissa faire, poupée désarticulée entre ses mains.

Voir ce corps si blanc dévoilé à son regard lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. Il était juste _beau_.

Fye frissonna et Kurogané se colla à lui pour le réchauffer. Il chercha quelque chose à lui dire mais ne trouva rien. Et soudain il se sentit bien con, à serrer dans ses bras un gosse froid comme la Mort en personne, et à en concevoir du désir. Pathétique.

Il remonta la couette sur eux deux et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Fye le regarda faire, empli d'incompréhension. Frigorifié, il se blottit contre lui, inconscient du désir et de la frustration de Kurogané.

-Bonne nuit, Kuro-Kuro, murmura-t-il.

Il ne vit pas la tristesse du visage du Japonais.

OoOoO

-Ce psy est un idiot ! se plaignit Fye le lendemain soir.

-Faudra t'y faire.

-Pourquoi tu veux plus t'occuper de moi ? pleurnicha Fye.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, là ? s'exclama Kurogané en désignant les légumes qu'il épluchait. Je m'occupe de toi toute la journée et qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? Un débile qui boude parce que je respecte les règlements !

Fye eut une mine outrée. Il frappa la table du poing et se leva pour se précipiter dans les toilettes.

-Kuro-rin, je te déteste !

Kurogané était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne voulut même pas écouter les soliloques du blond. Lorsqu'il eut fini tous les légumes, il reposa son économe et resta quelques minutes à réfléchir. Il lâcha un « tss » énervé puis se leva. Il alla frapper à la porte des toilettes.

-Excuse-moi, articula-t-il doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais en échange ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te donne pour compenser le fait que tu t'occupes de moi ?

-Je veux que tu couches avec moi, répondit Kurogané sans réfléchir et sans se rendre compte de la vulgarité de ses mots.

Fye sembla peser le pour et le contre.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais je l'ai jamais fait avant.

-Je sais.

Ils parlaient d'un ton calme, détaché.

-Je vais finir de cuisiner, dit Kurogané en faisant volte-face.

Fye le suivit et s'assit à table pour le regarder s'affairer. Ils mangèrent en silence, Kurogané disparut dans son bureau pendant deux heures durant lesquelles Fye regarda la télévision, puis il l'appela pour se coucher.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, il vit le Japonais debout au centre de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Kurogané s'approcha à grands pas de lui. Il posa sa large main sur sa joue blanche et le blond frissonna. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

-C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus être ton médecin, expliqua-t-il à mi-voix. Anti-déontologique.

-Je le dirai à personne, répondit Fye dans un murmure. Alors s'il te plaît, reprends la place de Seïshirô.

Kurogané le regarda droit dans les yeux et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister, qu'il ne pourrait pas ne pas obéir au vœu de cette voix à peine chuchotée.

Fye ferma les yeux, le ventre torturé de peur. Il sentit les mains de Kurogané le déshabiller. L'appréhension exacerbait ses sens. Il entendit un accroc dans la respiration du Japonais lorsqu'il fut nu. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se laissa guider vers le lit. La main qui serrait la sienne était si puissante qu'elle aurait pu lui briser les doigts. Il frémit à cette pensée.

-Installe-toi, chuchota Kurogané.

Les yeux grands ouverts, dévoré de curiosité, Fye le regardait se dévêtir. Les muscles roulaient sous sa peau hâlée, et sans bien comprendre pourquoi, le blond trouva cela beau. Kurogané rejoignit Fye dans le lit. Ses mouvements étaient un peu gauches, il était maladroit et gêné. Comme si son érection était un honteux fardeau de chair. Le blond la regardait en rougissant.

-C'est… gros… dit-il simplement.

Le Japonais ne lui répondit pas, le couchant sur le dos d'une pression à la poitrine. Sous ses doigts, le cœur de Fye palpitait comme un oiseau en cage. « Ne pas lui faire mal, ne pas lui faire mal » se répétait-il inlassablement en explorant de ses mains aveugles le corps vierge contre lui.

Fye ne disait rien, n'émettait pas un son, mais se tordait sans même s'en apercevoir, cherchant le contact de ses mains tout en plissant les draps dans son dos. Kurogané voulut lui demander si c'était bon, mais cela aurait brisé la fragile harmonie qu'ils avaient enfin trouvée. Sous ses caresses, Fye semblait avoir perdu toute sa tristesse et toute sa folie. Kurogané approcha ses lèvres du cou du blond. Ce dernier tressaillit mais la bouche continua son voyage sur son corps. A mesure qu'elle descendait et que le souffle de Kurogané caressait son ventre, le sien se fit plus erratique. Attentif à ce changement, le Japonais s'y attarda, embrassant sa peau fraîche. Ses cinq sens entièrement déployés pour pouvoir percevoir toutes les facettes du plaisir de Fye, Kurogané observait ses doigts blancs qui se crispaient sur les draps, sa respiration imperceptiblement hachée, sa peau qui tiédissait et rosissait adorablement.

Le sommier grinça lorsque le Japonais se redressa. Il prit un oreiller et le cala sous les reins de Fye, relevant son bassin. Le blond le laissa faire et écarta de lui-même ses jambes fines. Les doigts de Kurogané passèrent sur le ventre du jeune homme, le faisant frissonner. Ils glissèrent vers son pubis blond, se faufilèrent entre son érection rose et sa cuisse, le taquinant et l'excitant. Le faisant attendre. Ce fut le Japonais qui craqua le premier. Les mains toujours impudiquement posées entre les jambes blanches, il pencha son visage vers cette part de Fye qu'il n'avait encore jamais touchée. Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond lorsque la bouche de Kurogané entra en contact avec sa peau ultra-sensible. Sans interrompre ses caresses, le Japonais attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il avait jetée sur le lit. Il la déboucha sans même que Fye ne l'entende, trop absorbé par son plaisir. Ses doigts froids de gel se glissèrent entre les jambes du blond, tandis que sa bouche libérait son membre pour être remplacée par sa main. Kurogané embrassa Fye avec douceur, tentant de le distraire de ces doigts qui se frayaient lentement un chemin en lui. Le blond grimaça inconfortablement.

« Merde, il a mal… » songea Kurogané en se mordant la lèvre. C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec un vierge… La première fois qu'il était aussi attentif à ne pas être trop brusque.

Finalement, Fye sembla s'habituer à l'intrusion. Il écarta plus largement les cuisses, son corps engloutissant presque les doigts de Kurogané. L'image était d'un érotisme étourdissant, le Japonais en était bouleversé.

Après quelques instants, il se retira du jeune homme qui émit un gémissement très léger. Il déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif et se prépara à pénétrer Fye… qui le scrutait avec de grands yeux brumeux. Son regard était si... C'était un appel au viol !

Kurogané se plaça contre lui, maintenant ses hanches d'une poigne ferme. Il entra le plus doucement qu'il put, vaguement halluciné de voir le corps de Fye s'ouvrir à ce point pour lui. Jamais cela ne lui avait fait cet effet étrange… l'impression d'accomplir un rituel millénaire, de célébrer la vie qui courait dans ses veines… il se sentait comme un puceau qui découvre l'amour. Comme si tous ses amants précédents n'étaient rien, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, comme s'il était né pour cet instant précis où il pénétrait Fye. Ce dernier semblait penser à peu près la même chose. Il avait l'air crucifié de plaisir, les bras écartés et la tête paresseusement penchée sur le côté. Il n'y eut aucun mot. Presque aucun bruit. Aspiré par l'antre brûlant du blond, Kurogané se laissait guider en silence dans son corps.

Et soudain Fye jouit. Ce ne fut qu'un petit gémissement soupiré dans un froncement de sourcils. Mais Kurogané, qui n'avait pourtant ressenti aucun signe avant-coureur, le suivit dans la jouissance. Appuyé sur les coudes, son front frôlant celui du blond, il reprenait son souffle, ébloui.

« Merde… aussi vite ? » songea-t-il.

C'était la première fois que le simple fait de voir son partenaire avoir du plaisir le mettait dans cet état. Il se recula, ôta le préservatif et se laissa tomber à côté de Fye. Il remonta la couette sur leurs corps et enveloppa le jeune homme de ses bras, l'embrassant sur les tempes, sur les joues. Ses grandes mains passaient sur son dos en de douces caresses.

Mais malgré tout, un voile de tristesse restait accroché dans le fond de ses yeux rubis. A quoi bon ? se disait-il. A quoi bon avoir fait l'amour à ce garçon à moitié fou, puisque de toute façon il n'y avait que lui qui avait conscience de cet amour ? Il savait déjà qu'il avait eu tort, que s'il lui avait donné momentanément une étincelle de plaisir, il ne l'avait pas pour autant soigné des ombres qui le dévoraient. Il savait que dès le lendemain ses crises reprendraient. Que cet acte n'avait pour Fye aucune signification, que cela ne représentait aucun changement pour lui. Que cette seconde sublime, où la frontière entre leurs corps n'existait plus, n'avait d'importance que pour lui-même, et pas pour le blond. Que seul lui garderait à jamais un souvenir de cette nuit. Il savait tout cela, et sans doute le savait-il déjà avant, une seconde avant d'avoir demandé à Fye de coucher avec lui. Mais il l'avait fait quand même. Même si cela ne servait à rien, ne menait nulle part, ne voulait rien dire.

Et pourtant, cela lui avait semblé si _magique_… A présent il n'en restait rien.

-Si tu n'en parles à personne, je te reprends dans mes patients, dit-il finalement en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

-D'accord, chuchota faiblement Fye.

-Je vais pisser, marmonna le Japonais en se levant et en sortant de la chambre.

Le blond le regarda s'éloigner. Il semblait énervé… Il attendit un peu, que Kurogané revienne. Puis, voyant les minutes de silence se muer en heures, il songea qu'il était peut-être retourné dans son bureau. Il était trop fatigué pour se lever. Il se retourna dans les draps et ferma les yeux, prêt à dormir.

Fye aimait être allongé dans le lit de Kurogané. Il aimait la texture de ses draps. La façon qu'ils avaient de se plisser délicatement au moindre mouvement.

* * *

><p>La fin paraît bizarre, mais la dernière ligne de cet omake est la première de la fic de base. Ceci explique cela, je voulais simplement faire la jonction entre les deux fics^^ Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette histoire? Je vous encourage vivement à lire "Don't go away", cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre certains petits détails de cette fic, et d'autres choses plus importantes, comme "pourquoi Fye est-il dans un hôpital psychiatrique?", ce genre de choses^^<p>

Merci d'avoir lu :D


	2. Our family

Bonjour tout le monde! Après le succès du premier omake, voici le second^^ Celui-ci est beaucoup plus difficile à comprendre sans avoir lu la fic de base... je vous encourage donc à aller parcourir ces six petits chapitres de rien du tout :D

Bonne lecture à vous~! J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant que le premier omake \o/

**Our family**_  
>(Notre famille<em>)

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils vont chercher Yui ! s'écria Watanuki en bondissant dans le bureau de Dômeki.

Ce dernier était en train de passer les rubans d'un gros emballage cadeau contre la lame de son coupe-papier, pour faire de belles spirales dorées.

-Je sais, pourquoi tu crois que je suis en train de perdre mon temps à emballer ce truc ?

-Ooooh, c'est un cadeau pour Yui-chan ? susurra Watanuki en se collant contre son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

-Hn, répondit Dômeki en agrafant une petite étiquette dorée sur l'emballage.

-Tu me fais jamais de cadeau, à moi, bouda Watanuki en gonflant les joues.

-J'ai faim, dit Dômeki en rangeant l'agrafeuse, le regard dans le vague.

Watanuki s'écarta en hurlant au scandale. Et il en avait assez d'être considéré comme un larbin, et il avait pas que ça à faire de cuisiner, et il voulait que Dômeki le voie comme un petit ami et pas comme un serviteur, et il avait aussi besoin d'attention, et…

-Tais-toi, baka, souffla Dômeki en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser.

-Tu t'en tireras pas toujours à si bon compte, grogna Watanuki en faisant la moue.

-On y va ? demanda Dômeki en prenant sa veste. J'ai dit à Sakura et Tomoyo que je passais les chercher avant d'aller chez Kitsune-san.

-Yay ! Avec un peu de chance, on pourra éviter Yûko !

Il se frottait les mains en ricanant comme un psychopathe.

-Impossible. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait, avec… des amis…

-Naaaaaooon ! s'écria Watanuki en jetant les bras au ciel.

-Bon, on y va ou on va les louper… grommela Dômeki en chopant le cadeau par un bout et Watanuki par le coude.

Ils descendirent sur le trottoir, montèrent dans la voiture du policier et démarrèrent en trombe.

-J'en ai marre ! s'écria Watanuki, alors que Dômeki ralentissait à l'approche d'un feu rouge.

-De quoi ? marmonna Dômeki en l'épiant du coin de l'œil.

-Je veux pas voir Yûko. Elle va encore se moquer de moi…

-Tu t'en fous, gronda Dômeki avec un léger sourire.

Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa à nouveau, presque de force, mais Watanuki ne trouva ni l'énergie ni la volonté nécessaire pour l'en empêcher. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, caressant ses cheveux courts du bout des doigts. Quand il se dégagea enfin de son étreinte, Watanuki se remit à râler pour faire bonne figure.

-Le feu est vert ! Allez, dépêche-toi, sombre crétin ! Raaah, en plus t'as écrabouillé le cadeau ! Tu es vraiment…

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Watanuki vira au rouge vif et ne prononça plus un mot durant tout le voyage, pas même quand Tomoyo entra dans la voiture, tirant Sakura derrière elle avec des rires de gamine.

-J'y crois pas j'y crois pas j'y crois pas, répétait-elle en battant des mains. C'est mon Fye, c'est comme mon fils ! Il va avoir un enfant ! Avec Kurogané ! Mon autre fils !

-On fait dans l'inceste, chez les Daidôji ? ricana Watanuki.

-Hm, tu parles, mon cœur ?

Watanuki rougit encore plus et se jura mentalement de ne plus ouvrir la bouche de la journée.

-Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu, continuait Tomoyo en secouant ses poings serrés, de bas en haut, avec les yeux froncés comme deux petites flèches pointant l'une vers l'autre.

-C'est comme si on allait être grand-mères, s'exclama Sakura avec un sourire ravi. Et on a même pas trente ans ! C'est génial !

Watanuki ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il y avait de génial, mais en même temps, c'étaient des filles. Les filles, c'est toujours plus bizarre que les garçons.

-Qu'ils vont être mignons tous les trois ! s'exclamèrent les deux filles en choeur.

Watanuki leva les yeux au ciel, c'était parfaitement ridicule. Comment elles pouvaient trouver ça _mignon_, deux hommes avec un bébé dans les bras ? Il jeta un regard à Dômeki, qui, bizarrement, avait les joues légèrement roses.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi il pense » songea Watanuki avec une grimace horrifiée.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Kitsune no Oden et arrêtèrent la voiture.

Sakura et Tomoyo bondirent de la voiture en hurlant comme des folles. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, à voir deux jeunes femmes redevenir subitement des petites filles, des gamines de douze ans en train de sautiller sur place, de se tenir par les mains pour entamer des danses enfantines parfaitement mignonnes.

C'était une matinée de printemps. Près de dix mois avaient passés depuis la fugue de Fye. Un peu plus qu'une grossesse normale. Ces dix mois s'étaient passés comme une vraie grossesse, entre Fye qui s'angoissait tout seul avant de se gaver de fraises, et Kurogané qui se rongeait les ongles quand personne n'était là pour le voir et qui se mettait en quatre pour satisfaire son blond.

Sakura pointa du doigt le trottoir d'en face.

-Tchii ! C'est Tchii-chan ! Youhouuu ! Tchii-iiiii ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant les bras comme une demeurée.

La blonde tendit le bras vers elle, secouant la manche de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

Hideki leva la tête vers le petit groupe et sourit. Ils traversèrent la route en courant.

-C'est Fye qui a invité Tchii, expliqua Tchii avec un sourire doux. Et Tchii était très, très contente, parce que Tchii aime beaucoup Fye, alors Tchii a apporté un cadeau !

Elle désigna le paquet qu'elle avait en mains, le levant au-dessus de sa tête comme un trophée.

Hideki rit doucement en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Elle était très excitée à l'idée de voir cet enfant, expliqua-t-il en essayant de la faire taire.

-On est tous là ? demanda Watanuki, espérant du fond de son cœur ne pas voir Yûko.

-Non, Yûko et ses amis ne sont pas arrivés, dit Tomoyo en faisant la bise à Tchii et Hideki.

Watanuki lâcha un juron à voix basse.

-Tu parles encore, chuchota Dômeki avec un rire silencieux, tout en serrant la main aux nouveaux arrivants.

Juste quand son amant allait rétorquer que sa langue parlait contre sa volonté, une voiture se gara devant le restaurant avec un crissement de pneus.

Fujimoto était au volant. Kobato jaillit de la voiture en lançant un grand :

-Ohayoooo !

…et en tombant.

Fujimoto bondit hors de la voiture en grommelant quelque chose sur les filles cinglées qui feraient mieux de regarder où elles posaient leurs pieds, puis l'aida à se lever.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix en époussetant sa robe bleu pâle.

Kobato rougit en balbutiant que ce n'était pas grave. Fujimoto posa la main sur sa joue ronde, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Yûko sortit de la voiture, déployant un immense kimono noir orné de grands oiseaux rouge et or, dont l'obi couleur cuivre défiait toutes les lois de la gravité.

-Kobato-chan a laissé son sac dans la voiture, commenta-t-elle simplement en tendant un large sac vert pomme à la jeune fille.

Puis, elle claqua les doigts dans la direction de Watanuki.

-Hn, toi, va aider mon amie à sortir de la voiture.

Le jeune homme hurla encore quelques malédictions, sachant malgré tout qu'elles n'auraient aucun effet, puis ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Fujimoto. Il aida la vieille dame qui y était installée à se lever.

-Bon, tout le monde est là, maintenant ? demanda Yûko en posant les poings sur les hanches, conquérante.

-Hm, hm. Sauf les stars du jour, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit Sakura tout en serrant Kobato dans ses bras.

Fujimoto referma sa voiture pendant que tous les autres s'engouffraient dans le petit restaurant, quittant l'air frais du printemps pour les lourdes senteurs de magie du Kitsune no Oden.

Kitsune les accueillit avec dix verres déjà remplis de bière ou de soda.

-Vous pouvez boire un peu en attendant qu'ils arrivent, ils m'ont appelé pour dire qu'il y avait des embouteillages, expliqua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils déposèrent tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apportés sur une table, avant de s'asseoir sur les hauts tabourets du comptoir.

-Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte de les voir ! s'exclama Tomoyo. Je suis trop trop trop impatiente ! Oh, Saku-chan, tu as bien pris l'appareil, hein ?

Sakura sourit en sortant un appareil photo numérique de son petit sac.

-On va prendre plein de photos de notre petit Yui-chan !

-Ma Sakura, je t'aime trop ! s'écria la directrice en se jetant littéralement sur sa petite amie pour la dévorer de baisers.

Kobato blêmit.

-Oh, non… j'ai oublié l'appareil photo, Fujimoto…

Le jeune homme sortit son gsm de sa poche, en disant :

-C'est pour ça que Dieu a inventé les téléphones portables avec appareil photo.

Kobato lui adressa un sourire radieux, les yeux brouillés de larmes de joie.

De son côté, Hideki se battait avec Tchii pour l'empêcher de boire de la bière.

-Mais c'est tellement bon ! Tchii adooore la bière ! se défendit la petite blonde.

-Oui, mais tu sais bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

Tchii se mit à bouder de façon parfaitement séduisante, et Hideki ne put résister. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

-C'est quoi ce délire ? Les hormones sont en folie dès qu'on a des amis qui ont des enfants, ou quoi ? râla Watanuki.

-C'est pas les hormones, ça s'appelle « l'affection », corrigea Yûko avec un sourire moqueur, le nez dans son verre.

-N'importe quoi, c'est complètement…

Il fut interrompu par une main baladeuse qui se frayait un chemin sous son T-shirt. Sans réfléchir, il balança son coude en arrière, heurtant Dômeki au creux de l'estomac.

-Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'attention, grommela Dômeki en se massant le ventre.

-Pas ce genre d'attention ! Pervers.

Dômeki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il te faudrait quel genre d'attention, alors ? Une bague en diamants et un genou au sol ?

Il souriait légèrement, railleur.

-Absolument pas, grogna Watanuki, grimaçant.

-Oh, alors il faudra que j'aille me faire rembourser chez le bijoutier, marmonna Dômeki d'un air ennuyé.

-Qu-Quoi ? s'exclama Watanuki, des étoiles dans les yeux, encore plus émerveillé que quand, adolescent, il se promenait avec cette fille dont il était amoureux, Himawari. Tu… Tu as acheté…

-Eventuellement, sourit Dômeki.

-Quoi « éventuellement » ? Tu l'as achetée, ou pas ?

-Ça dépend de ce que tu me prépareras à manger ce soir.

Watanuki fut tenté de hurler au complot, mais il vit le léger renflement de la poche de son jean noir. Il rougit, baissant les yeux.

-Mais je la porterai pas. C'est pas un bijou pour un homme…

-Hn.

Dômeki lui prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et l'embrassa doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces entrefaites, laissant la douce lumière du printemps se déverser dans la salle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Fye-chan ! s'écria Tchii en fonçant sur lui.

Toutes les filles se précipitèrent vers lui dans une débauche de jupons froufroutants.

-Montre-nous Yui ! s'exclama Sakura en battant des mains.

-Mais… tu ne le tiens pas dans tes bras ? s'étonna Kobato.

Fye sourit, un peu gêné.

-Non, j'ai… peur de le lâcher. C'est Kuro-papa qui s'occupe de ça… souffla-t-il en se tournant vers le Japonais, posant une main sur son bras, dans le creux duquel reposait un petit paquet de tissu bleu.

-Je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? demanda Kobato en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le paquet de tissu.

-NON ! s'écria Fye en mettant sa main devant l'enfant, comme pour le protéger. Euh… non, pardon… j'ai… je suis pas à l'aise… désolé…

Fye se mit à rire, embarrassé. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au bord de ses cils.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Kurogané passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui.

-Calme-toi, crétin, chuchota-t-il. Je le tiens.

Fye acquiesça en essuyant ses yeux.

-Tchii aime pas voir Fye pleurer. Tchii a vu trop souvent Fye pleurer, murmura Tchii en lui tendant un verre de bière.

Fye éclata de rire et serra la jeune fille contre lui, avant de prendre la bière et d'en boire une gorgée. Pendant ce temps, Kurogané s'était un peu baissé pour que les trois autres filles, plus petites, puissent voir Yui.

-Ooh, il dort, murmura Sakura.

-Il est beau… chuchota Tomoyo

-C'est dingue, il ressemble à Fye, souffla Kobato.

-Tchii peut prendre une photo ? demanda Tchii en apparaissant, les yeux brillants, les joues roses, l'appareil photo levé.

Fye accepta, tous sourires.

-Attends, on va le déposer sur un coussin, il sera plus à l'aise, murmura Kurogané en resserrant soigneusement les pans du tissu autour de leur enfant.

Le petit groupe transita vers le bar, et Fye attrapa un coussin d'une banquette et le posa sur le comptoir, surveillant Kurogané qui installait Yui le plus confortablement possible.

Yûko sourit en voyant le blond le dévorer du regard, subjugué par sa beauté. Elle s'approcha sans bruit et se posta derrière les jeunes parents pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Fye.

-Il est très mignon, dit-elle avec un sourire doux. Tu es heureux de l'avoir, non ?

Le blond hocha vivement la tête, caressant la joue potelée du bébé du bout des doigts.

Kitsune se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour observer Yui.

-Magnifique, dit-il avec son sourire étrange. Il a quel âge ?

-Trois mois, répondit Fye à mi-voix.

-On peut prendre des photoooos, maintenant ? s'impatienta Sakura.

Kurogané s'écarta, tirant Fye qui semblait décidé à ne plus quitter leur fils du regard.

Tomoyo le prit en photo sous tous les angles, Sakura s'extasia sur ses cheveux blonds, Kobato toucha du bout du doigt une petite main qui dépassait des langes, Tchii posa un bisou sur son front velouté, la vieille voyante caressa sa joue en murmurant quelques bribes d'une ancienne berceuse traditionnelle, Yûko prononça à voix basse ce qui semblait être une bénédiction, et les garçons se contentèrent d'observer le bébé, l'air vaguement mal à l'aise.

Quand tout le monde fut passé, Fye se jeta littéralement sur le comptoir, pour surveiller Yui au plus près.

-Il est stressé, l'excusa Kurogané en se plaçant derrière lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille des « calme-toi ».

-Je peux _pas_ me calmer ! protesta Fye. Il est juste… tellement… beau…

Kurogané sourit à moitié, enlaçant doucement son blond.

-J'ai préparé des oden pour tout le monde, dit Kitsune pour essayer de détourner l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, qui contemplaient les deux amants avec des sourires béats.

-Oooh, oui ! s'exclama Watanuki en dansant sur place, l'estomac grondant déjà de faim alors qu'il n'était que onze heures.

-Je sais, on va déballer les cadeaux ! s'exclama Kobato.

-Ouiiiii ! surenchérit Sakura.

Yui remua doucement les lèvres, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hey ! On dirait Kurogané, là ! lança Tomoyo, attendrie.

-Chut, il va se réveiller, murmura Tchii.

En effet, Yui ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu azur en approchant ses petites menottes de son menton. Ses yeux trouvèrent directement ceux de Fye et il tendit le bras pour toucher la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit les larmes monter à nouveau.

-Il est magnifique… et il est à moi… murmura Fye. Et merde, pourquoi je pleure tout le temps, moi ?

Kurogané chuchota quelque chose au creux de son oreille, en promenant ses mains sur son ventre.

Tomoyo était troublée. Elle n'avait jamais vu Kurogané être aussi démonstratif. Peut-être que finalement, c'était lui que la paternité allait guérir.

-On commence par mon cadeau ! s'exclama Sakura en tendant un paquet à Fye. On l'a choisi à deux, Tomoyo et moi.

Fye sourit en attrapant le cadeau, pendant que Kurogané prenait Yui entre ses deux mains gigantesques pour le mettre en position assise.

Yui tendait le visage, intrigué, les yeux grands ouverts. Il attrapa dans son petit poing un morceau du papier d'emballage rose, comme pour le tirer vers lui.

-Attends, murmura Fye. Voilààà…

Il sortit une peluche du paquet, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. Il s'agissait d'une espèce de petit ours ailé, avec une longue queue de lion. Il la donna à Yui qui l'attrapa gauchement pour la serrer contre lui.

-Il s'appelle Kero, expliqua Sakura avec un grand sourire.

-A moi ! chantonna Tchii. Mais j'ai oublié de faire un emballage…

Elle tendit une petite poupée aux cheveux roses coiffés en une queue de cheval en tire-bouchon, qui portait un petit bustier rose, un pantalon blanc bouffant, des petits souliers roses et un chapeau rose et blanc.

Kurogané tiqua.

-C'est une poupée. Pour fille. Yui est un… garçon.

Tchii eut l'air malheureux. Fye, alarmé, chercha quelque chose de réconfortant à dire.

-T'inquiète pas ! C'est un garçon, mais c'est bien qu'il ait des jouets de fille ! Il ne faut pas lui mettre en tête des idées débiles et sexistes dès l'enfance, KuroKuro !

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel, mais Tchii semblait rassurée.

-C'est Sumomo. Elle est mignonne, non ?

-Oui, s'exclama Fye avec un sourire doux en posant la main sur sa joue.

Les cadeaux se succédèrent : Dômeki avait offert une petite boule de poils noire, aux longues oreilles pointues et au front orné d'une bille bleue, Yûko avait acheté une espèce de peluche blanche, de forme allongée, comme une chenille avec une tête de renard, la vieille voyante avait préparé elle-même un talisman protecteur.

Fye les remercia avec force courbettes, infiniment reconnaissant envers tous ces nouveaux et anciens amis, et Yui accorda à chaque présent une étreinte quasi-étouffante et un sourire radieux. Sa bouche ressemblait à deux pétales de fleur rosée, et quand il souriait, tout son visage s'éclairait d'une sorte de lumière surnaturelle.

Kobato s'approcha en dernière, fouillant dans son sac. Elle en sortit un petit chien bleu clair aux pattes et aux oreilles plus foncées, au cou sanglé d'un collier rouge en cuir.

-C'est Ioryogi. C'est… mon Yui.

-Mais… tu n'es pas obligée de… murmura Fye, sachant combien Kobato était attachée à cette peluche.

-Il était pas toujours gentil avec moi. Il se moquait de moi, souvent. Mais il m'aimait bien. Il était gentil, au fond. Aujourd'hui, je sais que ce n'est qu'une peluche. Qu'il ne me parle pas. Qu'il ne peut pas réellement veiller sur moi. Mais je le donne à Yui, parce que j'espère qu'il veillera sur lui aussi bien qu'il a veillé sur moi.

Ses yeux étaient encore brouillés de larmes. Elle échangea un long regard avec Fye, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Fye accepta enfin son cadeau, qu'il donna finalement à Yui.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, vraiment très touché par son présent.

Yui tira sur le collier du petit chien, gazouillant comme tout bon bébé de trois mois, puis enfourna l'oreille bleu foncé et la mordilla de ses gencives roses et édentées.

Kobato éclata de rire, ses larmes s'évaporant d'un coup.

-Ioryogi-san n'aurait jamais admis que je fasse ça, souffla-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts la joue ronde de Yui.

Fujimoto l'enlaça en souriant à peine, du même sourire mince que Kurogané.

Fye se mit à entasser les peluches dans son sac, pour débarrasser le comptoir, et Kitsune y posa les grands bols.

-Itedekimasu ! s'exclama le groupe.

Ils se mirent à manger en discutant de tout et de rien. Yui avait été installé sur les genoux de Kurogané et Fye se tenait tout contre lui pour donner à manger à l'enfant. Tous les trois, ils étaient un peu dans leur bulle, une bulle de bonheur qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Lorsque vint l'heure de se quitter, il y eut encore quelques larmes d'émotion, beaucoup de rires et d'embrassades. En voyant tous ces gens qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'avaient aidé à se sortir de sa prison mentale, Fye se sentait plus libre et heureux que jamais.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se retrouver vite, pour voir encore Yui.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon quand Fye claqua la porte de la voiture.

Yui dormait à l'arrière, dans son couffin. Le blond jetait parfois des regards derrière son épaule pour vérifier qu'il était toujours bien installé.

-J'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, avoua-t-il enfin en regardant la route.

-Tu peux rien faire contre la vie. Il lui arrivera toujours quelque chose, répondit Kurogané. Mais quoi qu'il arrive on sera là pour le protéger ou l'aider.

Fye acquiesça mais ne dit rien. La main de Kurogané lâcha le volant pour se poser sur la cuisse du blond.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Tu crois qu'il faudra lui dire ?

-Dire quoi ? murmura Kurogané en fronçant les sourcils.

-Que je suis… tu sais…

Fye décrivit avec son index une spirale près de sa tempe.

-Tu n'es _plus_ malade, grogna le Japonais.

-Donc on lui dira pas, soupira le blond, soulagé.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Quoi ?

-S'il nous demande comment on s'est rencontrés, tu comptes lui répondre quoi ?

-Euh…

-« On a fait nos études ensemble ». Là, il va te demander pourquoi alors toi tu es serveur et pas psy. « On avait des amis en commun », et il trouvera étrange que nos amis en commun soient soit des cinglés, soit des psys. « On s'est rencontrés dans un bar », alors il faudra lui expliquer quel genre de bar, et pourquoi, et quand, et j'aime pas mentir aux enfants.

-Par contre ça te dérange pas de dire à notre fils que je suis cinglé ?

-Tu ne l'es _plus_, c'est la différence. Yui a le droit de savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens, comment tu t'es construit.

-Ouais ben moi je…

-On est arrivé, l'interrompit Kurogané en garant la voiture en bas de leur immeuble.

Ils descendirent, le Japonais prit Yui dans ses bras sans le réveiller et Fye attrapa le sac empli de cadeaux. Arrivés dans leur appartement, ils couchèrent leur fils dans sa nouvelle chambre.

-Je t'aime, Yui, chuchota Fye en lissant les plis de sa couverture. Tu es mon deuxième coup de foudre, mon amour.

Il posa un bisou sur le petit nez de l'enfant endormi.

-Et Kuro-papa t'aime aussi, murmura le blond en attrapant la main de son amant.

-Hm, ouais, marmonna Kurogané, assez maladroitement.

Ils sortirent de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Dans le couloir, le Japonais agrippa les hanches de Fye et le plaqua contre son corps.

-« Deuxième coup de foudre » ? dit-il avec un sourire. J'imagine que c'est moi, le premier…

Le blond rit doucement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son homme.

-On fait l'amour ?

Fye écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué par les paroles de Kurogané.

-Non, Yui va…

Mais il ne se débattit pas lorsque, une fois dans la chambre, le Japonais commença à le déshabiller et à promener ses mains sur son corps.

Ils étaient trois. Ils étaient une famille.

-Oh, Kuro… je t'aime tellement… soupira Fye.

-Nh…

Ils allaient être bien, à trois, dans cette vie paisible et ordinaire des familles aimantes.

Dans la douceur des draps défaits, Fye et Kurogané touchèrent le ciel du bout des doigts, yeux dans les yeux, peau contre peau, dans un long soupir épuisé.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?^^ Laissez-moi des commentaires, please ^w^<p> 


End file.
